(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image quality control and adjustment apparatus, an image quality control and adjustment method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There has been an increased need for image quality control in image forming apparatuses, such as printers, and image quality control and adjustment apparatuses that assist image quality control have been proposed. Typical image quality control and adjustment apparatuses often output charts for image quality control, and evaluate, diagnose, and adjust the image quality automatically or remotely to thereby assist control.